


Thanks for the Memories

by Greyed_Viking



Category: Linked Universe - Fandom, The Legend of Zelda & Related Fandoms, The Legend of Zelda: Twilight Princess
Genre: Linked Universe, Memories, Twilight and Ilia are best bros, Wild and Ilia bond over losing memories, loss of memories, they love each other (platonically), unless..?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-30
Updated: 2019-12-30
Packaged: 2021-02-27 12:09:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,040
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22026856
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Greyed_Viking/pseuds/Greyed_Viking
Summary: Ilia was worried. Link had been gone too long. Where was he?-A Linked Universe fic with Ilia-Wild bonding*EDITED*
Relationships: Ilia & Link (Legend of Zelda), Ilia & Twilight, Ilia & Wild
Comments: 4
Kudos: 184





	Thanks for the Memories

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Midnavii](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Midnavii/gifts).



Ilia knew two things for certain: Her name was Ilia, and she had been kidnapped and lost her memory because of it. She sighed loudly as she reminded herself of this, yet again. It was okay not to remember. She knew this but... she felt alone. It didn’t help that her only friend was gone.

She was worried by this fact. It wasn’t odd for Link to disappear for a few days, even a week or two, but this was excessive. She took a deep breath. This was okay. It’s totally normal for your best friend to disappear for two months without a trace. Totally normal. Ilia sighed. Yeah right, two months was extreme, even for Link. Maybe he had gone to the mountains to see his friends and just forget to tell her? But why take Epona? She couldn’t be useful in the mountains, the terrain was too perilous for her.

She shook her head, clearing her thoughts. This was fine. But a little seed of doubt in her whispered, “What if he’s dead? What if he’s gone on another journey and left you behind? What if _he_ got kidnapped this time?” She took another deep breath and decided to go check his house again. She could clean while she was there. Surely it needed cleaning after being empty for two months.

She smiled at the thought. Cleaning was nice- it didn’t expect her to remember things she couldn’t. While she knew the details of her attack and kidnapping, she couldn’t actually remember that, or much else before it. She could remember Link, and her father, and of course Colin, certain things from her childhood and things like cooking and cleaning, but she couldn’t remember much of anything else. Most of her childhood was gone, lost in her head. She couldn’t even remember her mother now. The thought made her sad, but she pushed it away. No time for that.

Walking around the bend in the road, she smiled up at her friend’s house, hopeful that maybe today would be the day he came home. It was not. The house was dark and Epona was nowhere to be seen. She sighed again, climbing the ladder and entering the house. It was quiet but full, and it made her heart happy. This house was one of the few things she did remember, she remembered the day Link moved in and helping him set it up to his liking. They had laughed and danced around and tried to act like they were adults, when really they were just kids. It was a pleasant memory.

Humming to herself, Ilia began cleaning the bookshelves. Lost in the steady rhythm of cleaning, she almost missed the sound of hoofbeats and a soft nickering from outside. She stopped, not believing what she was hearing. Then she heard it again, followed by a man’s laughter. She brighten. It had to be him. Marching to the door, she slammed it open and shouted.

“Link, I’m going to _kill_ you!”

-

“Link, I’m going to _kill_ you!” A familiar voice shouted from above. The others jumped to fighting stances, looking around, bewildered. Twilight turned, laughter bubbling through him.

“Ilia!” He smiled up at the girl, who was standing with her hands firmly planted on her hips. She looked happy to see him. Twilight waved to his friend, the smile adorning his face growing larger. Goddess, he had missed her.

Ilia turned, climbing down the ladder. Twilight handed Wild Epona’s reigns and opened his arms. Ilia fell into them, laughing. Twilight hugged her tightly, excitement and happiness filling him. Letting go, Ilia immediately laid into him, rapid fire questions fall from her lips.

“I missed you! Where did you go? Is Epona okay? Did you let her rest properly? Did _you_ rest properly? I’m going to kick your butt if your answer is no,” Ilia rambled, raising a fist in an empty threat. Twilight grabbed it gently, running a finger along her knuckles.

“We’re both fine, Ilia. I missed you too. How are you? And Colin, how’s he? Is he well? Nevermind, I’ll see him later. Any luck getting back any memories? What about the doctor, has he said anything new?” The words rushed out of his mouth like a waterfall. Ilia’s brightness seemed to fade at these questions, and she shook her head. Twilight slumped at this, a small ‘oh’ leaving him. He hugged her tightly again, not letting go of the small girl. She hugged back just as tight.

“ _Ahem_ ,” The noise came from behind them. Turning, Twilight saw the Links staring between them in varying emotions, all somewhat confused. “Who is this?” Four asked, politely.

“Oh! Sorry, uh, guys, this is Ilia, my best friend. Ilia, these are the Links. There’s… there’s some things we need to tell you,” Twilight said, his tone becoming one of seriousness. Ilia nodded.

“Lead the way,”

-

“Oh. Well. Isn’t that sweet of Hylia,” Ilia whispered tersely after Twilight explained just how and why they were together. Ir at least, how and why they were together to their knowledge. Twilight sighed, but nodded. Ilia mimicked Twilight, before cocking her head to the side thoughtfully.

“Well, it sounds like you all have had enough trouble. How about we go over to my house and I cook you something?” Ilia suggested. The Links jumped on the offer, thanking her for her kindness.

Taking them through the small village was interesting. Everyone wanted to stop and talk to Link, her Link that is, and he just promised them they would catch up soon. Finally they reached the house, and the boys settled in while Link spoke to her father. She hummed over the fire, throwing in some pumpkin and mushrooms.

“Mind if I sit here?” A voice asked from beside her. Ilia looked up to see a boy about her age covered in what appeared to be burn marks. She nodded, and he sat carefully next to her.

“What are you making?” He asked. She added a pepper and replied.

“An old recipe of Link’s. He learned it on his journey, and he taught me. I’ve added some extra ingredients, but it’s not too far from the original.” The boy nodded and silence fell between them as she stirred.

“I hate to sound rude, but Twilight mentioned something about memories earlier?” Ilia stiffened. The boy winced, but Ilia waved him off.

She hummed, stirring once more before speaking. “I was kidnapped by Bulblins. Some of the things that happened to me and Colin were… horrific, to say the least. But I don’t remember it. I just know it happened. According to the doctor, I blocked out the memories because they’re too stressful for my mind to comprehend. But they took my other memories with them.” She sighed, placing the spoon down. “I barely even remember what my childhood was like now. I have a few memories, but they are few and far between.” 

The boy placed a hand on her shoulder. She sighed, stirring the soup once more. She didn’t want his pity.

“I know what it’s like to lose memories. What it’s like to lose your sense of self because you can’t remember who you are.” He spoke quietly. She looked up, surprised.

“I died protecting my princess. They put me in this shrine that was supposed to heal me. I was there for a hundred years. When I woke up, I couldn’t remember anything of my past,” The boy’s voice was low, but full of restrained emotion. She was the one who placed a hand on his shoulder this time. He sighed. “It was hard. My friend, Purah, helped me recover some of my memories, but I know there will always be others I never get back.”

“I’m sorry that happened to you,” She whispered. The boy shrugged.

“It’s in the past. I’m sorry that happened to you,” He said. She shrugged. Like he said, it’s in the past.

“That’s why I like cooking so much. Cooking is something I remember how to do, like instinct, and it doesn’t expect me to remember things I can’t. It just expects me to do my best,” She said thoughtfully, stirring the pot of soup once more. The boy nodded, equally thoughtful, before muttering under his breath.

“I never introduced myself. I’m Wild,” The boy said, smiling at her.

“I’m Ilia, but I’m sure you know that. It’s nice to meet you,” She said, smiling back, but ‘ _It’s nice to meet someone like me_ ,’ was left unsaid. They sat in silence for a while, before Ilia turned to Wild, offering him the spoon, filled with soup.

He took the offering of soup, tasting it carefully. His ear picked up at the taste, and he grinned.

“It tastes amazing. And you learned this from Twilight?” Ilia laughed.

“I learned it from Link, yes, but let me tell you, it was a mess trying to get all the ingredients from him. The poor boy can’t tell the difference between a pumpkin and a gourd, and we are a town that grows pumpkins!” Wild laughed, and they began swapping stories about their mutual friend, eventually attracting the attention of said friend once they got too loud. By then, all the Links had joined in, telling their own stories of Twilight, and laughing as Ilia reenacted stories from their youth, the only ones she remembered, not that the other Links needed to know that.

Soup was passed around along with stories and quips, and laughter was shared among the ten friends. Soon enough, it was time for bed, and Ilia showed each boy to a room where they could stay if they chose to. When it fell to just her, Twilight, and Wild, she spoke up, a quiet voice echoing in the stillness of night.

“Thank you Wild for talking to me about your own experiences. I know it was hard, but I appreciate it. It makes me feel not so alone in this world,” She whispered. Twilight looked to Ilia in surprise, and Wild smiled.

“No, thank you for not treating me like I’m made of glass just because I can’t remember. It means a lot to me,” He replied before retiring to sleep, leaving Ilia and her Link alone.

They walked in silence for a while until they reached the steps of her house, where they sat down. Link whistled a familiar tune, and Epona appeared, nickering gently. Ilia smiled, rubbing the beautiful horse’s side. 

“Thank you for coming back. I missed you,” Ilia finally said, filling the silence. 

“I missed you too. Will you tell me what the doctor said now?” Link said, voice low and quiet, so not to wake anyone. Ilia sighed, turning back to face her friend.

“He said I’ll never recover my lost memories.” She said, voice pungent with sadness. Link stood, hugging her, as she fell apart in his arms. “He-he-he said I’d never remember my childhood-d or my m-mother or even what daily life was like before the k-kidnapping. I’m all alone and no one understands me,” She wailed, sobs rolling through her body.

“You’re not alone, Ilia. I’m here. I’m here... Wild understands you and I know you two are not alone... I’m here, Ilia, it’s okay...” Link whispered in her ear. He held her tightly, willing himself to be strong for her. Eventually, Ilia stopped crying and simply stood in Link’s arms, just glad that her friend was back.

She may not remember much, but she knew how much he meant to her. As if she could ever forget him. He kissed her forehead, and they stood there a long time, until the night finally settled over the valley properly. When they finally separated, she headed to her own room after saying goodnight.

Reaching for a book by her bedside, she began to write. She couldn’t risk losing today to the holes in her mind, not after reuniting with Link and meeting Wild, someone who understood her. She smiled fondly as she finished her entry, laying the book back down by her bedside.

Ilia knew three things for certain: Her name was Ilia, she had been kidnapped and lost her memory because of it, and that she wasn’t alone.


End file.
